Somewhere Only We Know, Season 1
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Another one of those "next generation of Tree Hill" fictions! Read about Sawyer, Davis, Jude, Lily and others trying to make their own way in this crazy, complicated world.
1. Introduction

**SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW**

**Season 1**

Things to know:

Each episode will have 3 acts with separate installments

I play fast and loose with the ages of the "young-uns" because it works for the story.

The Baker twins are identical looks-wise for the purposes of this story.

**Main characters**

(besides the adults such as Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, Julian, et al)

**Clint Evans** – son of Quinn and Clay - Clint is keeping a major secret from his parents and peers at Tree Hill High. His secret? He's gaga for guys! But after all, the boy has a reputation to maintain as a member of the Ravens basketball team and isn't about to let anyone know he prefers his lovers decidedly male. Instead he makes a big show of being a girl magnet while he secretly longs to tell the whole world who he really is!

**Davis Baker** – son of Julian and Brooke - A player he may seem to be but yet Davis's heart beats for one girl. And that's Sawyer Scott. The only problem is she's his identical twin brother's girl. Davis doesn't want to hurt his brother but he wants Saywer. How far will he go to get her? Davis is involved in no extracurricular activities at school but is still one of the most popular guys around.

**Jamie Scott** – son of Nathan and Haley - Jamie is an intelligent, charming and also pretty sweet guy who the ladies love. He is dating fellow teacher Brenda Walker but that doesn't stop women from practically throwing their panties at him. Jamie is the new basketball coach of the Ravens team and teaches English literature at Tree Hill High. His life is content until one day a mysterious woman walks into it and turns everything he believed in upside down.

**Jenny Jagielski** – daughter of Jake and Nicki - Jenny had a hard life after her father died when she was just ten years of age. She was raised by her mother Nicki for lack of a better word and Nicki put her in all kinds of uncomfortable situations. Jenny comes to Tree Hill hoping to start over and discover the town her dad never stopped talking about when he was alive. Here she meets Jamie Scott and things will never be the same.

**Jonathan Avery** - Jonathan is the captain of the Ravens basketball team and dating head cheerleader, Sofie Montoya. They are a "supercouple" at Tree Hill High but definitely do not always get along. In fact, more often than not they are at each other's throats because he thinks Sofie is a bitch and she thinks he's a loser. However, their love/hate relationship has been going on for 3 years with no true end in sight. Jonathan is dyslexic and so he has to work with tutors to keep his grades up so he can play on the team still.

**Jude Baker** – son of Julian and Brooke - Jude is considered the kinder, gentler Baker twin. He is both sweet and thoughtful. He loves his girlfriend Sawyer so much although he also has a fierce dedication to movies and anime. He knows Davis is after Sawyer but he's determined not to let his twin have her.

**Lily Roe Scott** – daughter of Keith and Karen - Lily is a unique individual in that she refuses to conform to what she calls "the smalltown mentality". She lives with Lucas, Peyton and her niece Sawyer because Karen is off travelling the world with Andy and wanted Lily to have a "stable" life. The only problem is nothing is ever "stable" in Tree Hill especially when hearts like Lily's are on the line.

**Lydia Scott** – daughter of Nathan and Haley - Lydia is a quiet, thoughtful young woman who is also very intelligent and resourceful. She is a self-professed "bibliophile" and takes after her mother Haley in that she likes to help people and has a kind heart. She is also volunteering as a tutor at the student center.

**Mariah Stewart** - Mariah is the definition of the "poor little rich girl". She has everything materialistic that she could ask for but seems to crave what we all want - LOVE. Except she's always finding it in the wrong places! Mariah is on the cheerleading squad and is known for being with a few different guys from the basketball team, mostly recently Clint Evans who she dumped because he didn't seem all that interested in her sexually. Plus as of now she has yet to meet the guy who makes her want to be monogamous. Boy, will things change soon enough for her!

**Mick Adams** – son of Chase and Mia - Mick is best friends with Lily Scott and they do everything together. Except sex each other because Mick prefers male anatomy. He is in fact the only openly gay student at Tree Hill High and has received some trouble for it but says he won't deny who he is - something his parents agree on even if they agree on few other things. Mick is passionate about anime, music and gay rights. He also has a deep crush on Jude Davis that is very unrequited.

**Riker Gatina** – (assumed) son of Dan and Rachel - Riker is assumed to be Dan Scott's youngest son but Rachel has never actually confirmed that. He was raised single-handedly by Rachel in California for the first 14 years of his life and is only now setting foot on Tree Hill soil during his 15th year. Every girl wants him immediately and why not, he's handsome and knows it too! He is cocky but also an angry boy who feels he was denied by his family for far too long and is going to make them pay for it – and pay through the nose.

**Sawyer Scott** – daughter of Lucas and Peyton - Life can be hard for a girl who was born to two Tree Hill "legacy" parents. Sawyer has no idea what makes her tick or even who she really is. She can't really draw like her mom and she definitely doesn't write like her dad so who is she? She has yet to find out but the Baker boys are willing to help out! She has been dating Jude Baker for almost a year - just as she was expected to. But she is intrigued by his twin Davis even if she will never admit it.

**Sofie Montoya** - Sofie, a senior at Tree Hill High, rules the school - is Queen Bee - and don't you forget it! She is fiercely bitchy and high and mighty and is often fighting with her boyfriend "Jon" more than she is getting along with him. She demands "Jon" be the best basketball star or she will get a new boyfriend and she demands that "her" cheer squad be in tip-top shape too. She is an unrepentant witch and yet everyone wants to be her - or so they say. Her secret - or not-so-secret? She's been a bulimic since she was in the sixth grade. She blames that on her "pageant mom" Ursula.


	2. Episode 1, Act 1

**Episode 1, Act 1**

"Poached or scrambled?" Lucas Scott asked as he took out the frying pan and looked over at the three women in his life, all of them hurrying in different directions as per the usual.

"None of the above," his wife answered as she instead pulled down a box of Crispix cereal. "We've been married a lot of years, Luke; you should know the answer by now."

"Of course I do but I like cooking sometimes. Someone has to fatten you three up."

Peyton smiled at him. "Ask Lily and Sawyer again. Maybe they'll take you on your offer of feeding them incubated baby birds."

Lily pulled a face. "Ick."

Lucas turned to face his daughter. "Baby girl?" He prompted Sawyer.

"I'm not hungry, Dad," Sawyer answered. "I just came in here to see if anyone knows where my history textbook is. I thought I left it here last night …"

Peyton gestured to the pile of junk in the corner, on the countertop next to the wall. She was anything these days but organized. "You best guess is somewhere _in there_, Sawyer."

Sawyer nodded and padded across the linoleum to the "junk pile" as it was known. It took a lot of sorting but she finally found her textbook. "Here it is."

"Now have some eggs," Lucas said.

"Dad, I'm still not hungry. I promise to grab a Poptart or something though on the way out." Sawyer gave her father an apologetic smile then and walked out of the kitchen, heading up the stairs.

Lucas shook his head. "Why do I even bother? I should just let you all make your own breakfast from now on."

"That's probably for the best, brother 'o mine," Lily piped up. "Now I've got to get ready. Mick's picking me up early because we are shooting a special bulletin for today's telemedia class."

"Oh tell Mr. Hall 'hello' for me," Lucas said as Lily hurried out of the kitchen as well.

Lucas sighed and decided to forgo cooking eggs in any form since no one would eat them but him. He instead slipped into a chair at the island beside Peyton. "What's on your agenda for today? " He asked her.

"Same old, same old," Peyton answered. "Listening to demos in the office today. We are having a really difficult time finding someone with actual talent. But we need a headliner or we'll fold."

Lucas reached out and squeezed Peyton's arm lightly. "I didn't know things were in such dire straits."

"Yeah … Plus Mia informed me yesterday that she likely won't be renewing her contract after the next record is finished. So there goes our one and only money-making act. I mean, I got into this business to _idealistically_ give the world great music but now I'd just settle for any act who could sell some albums. We have to keep the roof over our heads somehow."

Lucas nodded. "I know. I can go back to teaching. The principal said there's always a spot for me there."

Peyton shook her head. "No, it's alright. We'll figure things out like we always do."

Lucas nodded and began to lean over and kiss Peyton when suddenly the door was banging back on its hinges. He and Peyton looked over to see one of the Baker twins striding into the kitchen. The spiky hair and forceful attitude screamed "Davis".

"Morning, Scott family," Davis said and walked right past them, heading for the staircase.

"Should we stop him?" Lucas asked.

"It's pointless," Peyton replied. "He's his mother's son. Stubborn and determined. We would just be wasting our time."

XoXoXo

Sawyer looked at the long row of clothing hanging in her closet and sighed. Her mom had bought her a bunch of clothes for her sixteenth birthday but nearly four months later, she had yet to touch them. Peyton always said she wanted Sawyer to be happy but she also seemed to wish somehow that her daughter was more like her. Maybe if they were, they'd be closer to each other. As it was, Sawyer related more to her soft-spoken father but other than favoring him in looks and temperament, they had little in common either. Sawyer felt like an anomaly. She was the daughter of Tree Hill's legacy couple and yet, she felt like an utter failure in comparison. Even deciding on what to wear seemed like such an effort. One's clothes supposedly made a statement but Sawyer never knew what she wanted to say.

But still, she realized she _did_ have to get ready. Her boyfriend would be there any minute to pick her up for school. Sawyer ended up deciding on wearing a black tee-shirt that her mom had given her, complete with an elaborate stenciled design on it. She paired it with a pair of denim jeans and then quickly pulled her thick blonde hair back into a messy ponytail. Whether she liked it or not, she was ready to go.

She opened the door to her room and was surprised to see Davis Baker leaning against the doorjamb. They were mere centimeters apart and for a moment, she felt a flicker of some foreign emotion zip through her before she pulled back and it was gone.

"Davis, what are you doing lurking at my door?" she demanded.

Davis grinned openly. "How do you know I'm not Jude? And I wasn't lurking by the way. I was waiting. There's a difference."

"You're cocky and smirky. That's a Davis thing. And you're creeping me out."

Davis smiled still wider. "You like me."

"Oh please. There's that cocky thing again. Anyway, what do you want from me?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"What makes you think I want anything from you?" Davis returned easily. "I could be here to see … _LILY!"_ He called, spotting the brunette emerging from the room across the hallway.

Lily held up a hand. "Oh no. Don't drag me into your drama," she said then slinging her black backpack over her shoulder, she headed down the stairs.

"Why are you here again, Davis?" Sawyer asked. "I can't imagine my parents are okay with this."

"They like me."

"Well I don't and I don't trust you either," Sawyer said and grabbed her folder and books and started down the hallway as well. Davis sighed loudly and followed after her.

"Sawyer, lemme drive you to school today," he said.

"Jude always does," Sawyer tossed over her shoulder.

"Well Jude, dear brother of mine, was still asleep when I left. He's going to make you very late so I thought I'd do you both a favor and drive you over instead."

Sawyer swung around to face him when they reached the bottom of the staircase. "I am going to call him and wake him up then," she said, pulling her cell from her pocket. "I don't want him to be late. I am _sure_ you don't either."

Davis sighed. "Go for it. I have nothing to hide."

"Did I say you did?" Sawyer asked.

Davis smirked as he watched Sawyer start dialing Jude's number. He actually looked like the cat who at the canary.

The phone rang three times before a groggy Jude answered. "Sawyer?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Jude, are you still in bed?"

"Yeah. What are you calling me so early? Is everything alright?"

"Early? It's almost eight, Jude. School starts in thirty minutes."

"No way!" Jude said. My alarm didn't go off. In fact, it still says its six."

Sawyer looked over at Davis suspiciously. "You say the clock isn't working huh?" Sawyer echoed. Davis just smiled at her faux-innocently. "Look, never mind. It's definitely almost time for school so hurry and get ready and I'll meet you there."

"Okay. Will your parents give you a lift?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me … Bye." Sawyer then hung up and glared at Davis. "That's a low blow not to mention so juvenile."

"What did I do?"

"Oh you're going to deny you tampered with your brother's alarm clock?"

"I plead the fifth."

Sawyer shook her head. "You know how important school is to Jude. He wants to get into a good film school and he has never been late a day in his life."

"It was just a prank. It's not the end of the world." Davis shrugged unapologetically. "So what it if was juvenile? I didn't hurt anyone."

Sawyer shook her head. "You can leave now."

"I will drive you to school."

"Forget it. I'd rather crawl there on my hands and knees. Now get out."

XoXoXo

Jamie relished these early mornings before school started for the day. He used the time to organize his thoughts, review his lesson plans and even sometimes meditate the way his uncle Lucas had taught him to. He always drank two cups of coffee as well and mentally tried to prepare himself for the day ahead. Life was ever eventful at his alma mater where he had been teaching for two years now.

He was standing at the chalkboard, writing one of the daily quotes he put up for his homeroom students to read when his chalk snapped in half, shooting somewhere across the room. He smiled in spite of himself. Teachers never seemed to have enough chalk no matter what. He finished writing the last of the quote with the piece he had and surveyed his handiwork. _"No one can make you feel inferior without your consent – Eleanor Roosevelt."_

He hoped it made a dent in his student's minds but he needed to get more chalk in the meantime. He stepped out of the classroom and was halfway down the hall to the supply closet when he noticed the petite figure of a woman standing in front of the glass case where all the school's basketball trophies and memorabilia from years gone by was kept- shiny and polished regularly.

As he neared her, he noticed the intent, drawn expression on the woman's olive-skinned face. Without giving it much of a thought, he approached her.

"Are you a new student?" he asked.

She didn't answer. She didn't even seem to hear him as she studied one picture it seemed in particular. "Ah, 2003," Jamie said quietly. "The year the Ravens come so close to winning the playoffs…"

The woman finally looked at Jamie though only briefly. Her eyes were dark and clouded with some emotion he couldn't quite decipher. "How do you know that?" She asked in a low voice.

"I am a bit of a basketball aficionado, I guess," Jamie said with a shrug. "Plus my dad and uncle played in that game."

The woman locked eyes with him and he was momentarily lost in the liquid depths of dark chocolate. Then she looked back at the photo intently. She didn't speak again and Jamie felt somehow duty-bound to fill the silence.

He began pointing out all the players he recognized from his father's many stories. "Tim, Paul, Jake Jagielski –" He broke off when the woman sucked in a harsh breath.

"I have to go," she said so softly he almost didn't hear her at first.

"Wait!" Jamie called after her. "What's your name?"

"Jenny Jagielski," she murmured and then was gone.


End file.
